Niji
by recchinon
Summary: "Dont't you think that , if the sky and the earth were lovers, rain is the way Sky kiss the Earth, don't you think it is romantic?"


Inspired by a song called "Niji" by Ninomiya Kazunari, it is a really beautiful song, try to listen to it while reading this :)

.

It had been five years since their graduation, almost six years since they started dating and... How many years had it been since they know each other? There were so many laughters, tears, arguements and there were times when he almost gave up or when she thought that just love wasn't enough... There were days when they question themselves, do they really mean for each other?

Is it really going to work?

They were so different, how was it going to work? For example he hated rain. There were so many bad things happened in a rainy day in the past. She knew he hated rain but she couldn't help but to love it.

'_Because rain connects the sky and the earth."_

It was raining on their first date. They took a shelter in an old shrine. He cursed the rain for ruining their first date but she smiled and told him that she loved rain. He didn't understand why someone as bright as her loves something gloomy like rainy days.

"_Dont't you think that , if the sky and the earth were lovers, rain is the way Sky kiss the Earth, don't you think it is romantic?"_

She had always been the romantic one. She was so pure, like a kid, while he was a tainted man with demon locked inside him. He wondered again and again, did he really deserved her?

_Is it really going to work?_

It had been their fift anniversary and he forgot about it. She planned to surprised him by waiting in his apartment, cooking his favorite food and wearing his favorite perfume. She waited all night but he didn't come home that night.

"_I am so sorry, Hime, I don't know you were waiting for me... I met up with Keigo and the other and ended up drinking whole night. I..."_

She normally would smile and forgive him and everything would be alright again but this time, tired and upset, she left his apartement, shouting "Ichigo idiot!" and took his favorite shoes with her.

She knew she had been childish asking like this but she didn't care. She had right to be childish and selfish, it was not the first time he forgot their anniversary. Last year and the year before... He always forgot.

"Ichigo idiot!"

She throw his favorite shoes on the ground only to feel bad few seconds later. The shoes had done nothing wrong to her. It was Ichigo's fault not his shoes... She sighed as she picked up the shoes and clean them from the dirt.

One hand clutching on the shoes and on hand holding her transparant umbrella, Orihime walked slowly. She didn't feel like going home, yet. She wanted to watched the rain, alone, to clear her mind up.

.

.

It was Sunday afternoon and the rain hadn't stopped since this morning.

Ichigo hadn't slept at all and here he was, standing in the rain, holding an umbrella, barefoot and angry. No, the anger was not for his girlfriend, he was angry to himself. For forgetting their anniversary, again, three times in a row. What kind of boyrfriend was he?

He walked slowly. He had gone to her apartment but she hadn't been there. He went to Tatsuki's house but what he got was only a weird look and angry question of what had he done this time.

It took nearly all day but suddenly he knew where she was, it had always been there, the place where she would 'hide' whenever they had a fight. He knew she must be there but he didn't know if she would forgive him this time. He would find her there, but then what? Did she want him to find her?

How if she were tired of him and wanted to break up? He didn't mind if she threw away his favorite limited edition shoes as long as she gave him one more chance. If she broke up with him today, there would be another reason for him to hate rainy days.

Cursing and praying at the same time, he headed to the shrine where she must have been.

.

.

The first thing she saw of him was his bare foot.

Slowly she looked up only to meet his gentle eyes.

It was sunset when he finally found her. The rain turned into drizzle now but as if he didn't realize it, he still hold his umbrella tightly.

Was he angry? His favorite shoes were dirty and wet. She had been so childish. It was just an anniversary, even if they didn't celebrate it this year, didn't they still have next year and the year after? Suddenly she felt so embarrassed.

"I am sorry..."

They both said it at the same time. She smiled shyly and he rubbed under her nose boyishly.

"Come here."

She nodded as she took a step forward, eyes were avoiding his.

_Are you angry?_

Neither of them dare to ask the question, afraid of each other's respond. She didn't even dare to look into his eyes. _What if, it's the end..._

"Hey, look..." she couldn't recognize her own voice, "the shadows are overlapping..." She giggled nervously as she pointed at the shadow on the ground, "it looks funny..."

"Hime..."

She didn't answer.

"Please look at me."

Slowly she tilted her head to meet his brown eyes. When their eyes finally met, she was relieved that there was no anger in his eyes, instead she saw love. He was sweaty though it was raining and his foot were dirty...

Suddenly she felt so stupid for all the arguement they ever had. He loved her, wasn't that enough? She tried to get closer to hug him but their umbrellas bumped with each other. She blushed when he laughed softly.

"It's not raining anymore, we don't need these..." he tossed his umbrella and took the one in my hand and tossed it away before he pulled here into a hug.

His shoes fell onto the ground as she returned his hug.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, "I am so sorry, I have been so selfish..."

He sighed and pulled her into a tighter embrance.

"Listen Ichigo..." she pulled away to looked into his eyes once again, "I..."

Ichigo didn't let her to finish whatever she wanted to say as he claimed her lips suddenly. She was surprised but returned the kiss as eager as him. _Thanks God he wasn't angry._

"It's okay," when they finally pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers, "it's okay, you can be as selfish as you want..."

"Huh?" still blushing from their previous kiss, she looked at him with confused look, "wha-, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed.

_Why was it so difficult to understand her? Why was it so difficult for her to understand him? There were so many times when they misunderstood each other and ended up fighting. They were so different... Would this really work out?_

Now, he understood.

It was okay even though they couldn't understand each other. It was okay even though they kept fighting each other. Because no matter how many times they misunderstand each other, no matter how many arguement they have, in the end they would make up and never stop loving each other.

Before she could say anything, he said the the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Marry me."

"Wh-what?!"

Ichigo smiled gently, something that he didn't do often, "you had this habit to take my favorite stuff whenever you're angry with me. Everytime, I would gome here to get it back... But do you know, it was not the t-shirt or the shoes. I came here to get my favorite one back but it wasn't those thing," He kissed her lips gently before pulled away, once againt resting their foreheads together "it was you that I want to get back."

Orihime blushed. She still couldn't believe what had she heard, "I... But I am really selfish..."

"It's OK," he cut her in, "as long as you only show your selfish self in front of me, I don't mind..." he whispered, "do you understand? I want all of you."

She blushed beautifully and nodded shyly.

"Your answer?"

Her voice was almost like a whisper but he could hear it clearly, "Yes, I do."

With that he pulled her into a tight embrance.

.

.

The were different, they both knew this. He was fire and she was water. He slashed the enemies, she healed the allies (and sometime the enemies too). He was the sword and she was the shield...

There were so many things to argue, but they didn't worry about it anymore, because no matter how many times, they would make it up. They might end up walking different paths but they would always find each other back.

.

"_Hey Kurosaki kun, isn't the rainbow beautiful?"_

"_...n-not as much as you."_

"_...what are you talking about, haha... Uh... Thank you."_

"_Hey, Inoue."_

"_Y-yes?"_

"_How about you become my girlfriend?"_

.

It was raining on their wedding day but he didn't mind.

He still hated the rain but he loved looking at the rainbow with her.

"_Without the rain, you will never know how beautiful is the rainbow."_

That was what she said.

And he agreed.

.

END


End file.
